Unsettling
by docmadi96
Summary: Sequel to Her Eyes! When the team finds a body with the same MO as the Taunter victims, how will they deal with trying to find whether or not it's a copycat or the man himself? All the while seeing Calleigh again for the first time in over two years. Please read Her Eyes first before reading this, or be confused. Warning, adult themes and very unhappy situations.
1. Chapter 1

**2 Years Later**

Horatio and the team stare down at a familiar scene, a body in the middle of a playground. The location itself not so familiar, the MO however was. The woman had been tortured, that much was obvious, but it wasn't until Tom pulled the woman's eyelids back that Horatio found the familiar feeling arise. Her eyes had been taken.

Horatio growls at tom's grave look. "Eric, you're with me. I want all of us on this case. The Navarro's live not five minutes from here."

Looking at each other, they both fall in silence as the walk the familiar walk to the front door. Horatio hasn't seen Calleigh for the last twenty or so odd months. Seeing her so friendly with a powerful crime family made him angry. She hadn't pushed for them to talk either. Only calling every once in a while to let him no she isn't dead.

Eric hasn't spoken to her in over a year either. Saying it was too painful to bear witness to. Horatio's new right hand man was broken. Eric had lost a lot of weight and even was suicidal for some time. But with support and family, they were able to bring him out of the hole and get him back on his feet.

Knocking, they were surprised to see Calleigh at the other end of the door. Her eyes bright in obvious glee. "Hey guys! To what do I owe the pleasure." She waves them in and the staff asks if they want anything, politely declining they situate themselves in the massive family room. Though instead of the usual neatness they'd come to expect from the Navarro's were toys strung across the floor.

"It's business Calleigh. We need to speak to Esteban." There is no point beating around the bush with her now. She just like any other criminal needed to be spoken to just as such. Her eyebrows raise and before she could answer, two very excited children dart towards her screaming in joy. "Ma!" came the echoing voices.

Eric's intake of breath matches Horatio's own and Calleigh picks up the squirming children. The way she is cooing at the children was familiar. It is the way his sisters coo at their own. He knows he hadn't seen her in a while but he would've known she was pregnant the minute he saw her.

"This is Elisa and Isabel. Say hi." He looks down to see the girls wiggle their way out of Calleigh's hands and shyly make their way up to Eric. They lift their arms up and he picks them up after a nod from Calleigh. The first one waves happily, a smile playing on her lips. He honestly could not tell them apart. They were no doubt identical twins, they mirrored each other perfectly.

They had a mix Calleigh's and Esteban's complexion, her nose and wide smile, and though you couldn't be too sure her heart shaped head. Thick eyelashes framed their eyes, and button noses.

Their curly sandy brown hair had Calleigh's golden streaks and freckles dotting across their noses. Their eyes were absolutely stunning. Their irises were rimmed with that man's dark brown and Calleigh's green filled in the rest, a star with a lighter brown bursts through the green and their pupils seemed to have a dark forest green spill out from them, creating this tie-dye effect.

"That's Elisa, she's very confidant. But little Isabel is a bit shy."

"They're beautiful Calleigh."

Smiling she thanks him. "How old are they?"

Blushing Calleigh looks down for a second "Eleven months in a week. They're growing really fast."

Horatio had a harder time than Eric in getting the children to come to him. Probably because he looks more like a stranger than Eric.

"Oh, they're absolutely gorgeous Calleigh." Horatio gives his praise and for a second Eric forgets where he is. But before he can daze, a cough grabs his attention. "Thank you Caine, Delko."

Looking up, Eric tenses, Esteban makes his way over to Calleigh, another child tucked into his arm. The boy reaches out and grabs onto Calleigh. "And baby boy Rodolfo, no luck getting him to come to you, he hates strangers." Calleigh pulls down a strap on her dress and pulls Rodolfo down to nurse.

Esteban holds his arms out and in a shrill scream the girls toddles towards him, screaming Pa as they go.

Eric finds himself heartbroken all over again. The last two years had been hard on him. Losing the love of his life only to have her returned in another man's arms, another man who is a convicted serial killer.

Looking at the boy Eric realizes what could have happened. Him and Calleigh with their beautiful set of triplets, two girls and one boy. All three with that amazing eye color, all with sandy brown hair. For years he had imagined either little him's or little Calleigh's running around, never a mix of the two.

But here he is watching as that man lovingly holds those children and runs his hands through Calleigh's hair while she looks on with that look of poor, unfaltering love. That could've been them but instead she was with **him**.

"What's up? Because I doubt you came all this way to just talk." Esteban finally looks up from the family Eric knows he'll never have.

"We found a body at the playground. One that matches your MO." Horatio's voice is anything but calm and collected. If anything it sounded like contained rage. And Eric understands why.

Esteban has everything both men ever wanted the most in life. A family, a caring and loving family, worth Calleigh. How on earth could he possibly be that selfish and ruin it having another woman killed?

**(AN: Thought I'd throw in this sequel. It's going to be from the team's POV for the most part focusing on Eric and Horatio. Let me know what you think!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Taking his eye off of the nursing mother and child, Horatio turns his head towards the killer. "In case you haven't noticed Caine, I'm on HOUSE ARREST! I think you would've noticed if I made my way out and killed a person, only to dump her in a playground."

"You've found ways around security before." Horatio doesn't miss Calleigh's nod.

"What? No, not something as intricate as an ankle bracelet." He can hear Eric's grunt and Horatio turns to give his brother a watchful eye.

"Well you got passed our detail three years ago. And then you snuck Calleigh off to Cuba."

Esteban laughs before answering. "Actually you had Calleigh watching me with Boa Vista. By that time, Leigh had already been with me for close to two months. I don't think she was watching me."

Calleigh interjects. "Oh I was watching you, with distaste. And for me going off to Cuba, patrol was backed up. If they hadn't been, I'd be sitting with you guys. That's not him outsmarting you guys. Its great timing." Horatio goes back to that day where she shied away from their touch wanting to finally be alone.

"You would've stayed with us?" maybe there still is hope that she'll come around

"Yea, at first I was going to. But then I knew that I would never be comfortable around any of you guys. So patrol be dammed, I would've left anyway." Horatio nods. She was way past hysterical that day she went missing. Looking at her now, Horatio realizes that she was only so hysterical because she knew what was going on and was finally relieved to leave it all behind.

"But what does all this have to do with the body?" the only thing Horatio recognizes from the old Calleigh, her tenacity.

"We might have a copycat on our hands, if Esteban didn't do it himself."

"I know that you guys are angry. But honestly, why would I kill this woman. I have all that I could ever want and need here. Thanks to you guys, I'm on house arrest and at first I hated it. But now, I get to spend all my time with my family. The only thing that bothers me is that I can't take them to the park down the street. Leigh has to record them playing instead of me watching myself." Nodding Horatio agrees with Esteban.

There is no amount of string pulling Esteban could do to get the ankle bracelet off for any amount of time. And Horatio would get a notification if the bracelet went off, so even if someone ignored the warning, he would get it.

"We'll be checking in on you. Oh and by the way. The body was found at the playground down the road. So you don't have to worry about seeing your children play. Have a good day." Eric couldn't help being a bit dark. Esteban had to know and it was better than Calleigh bringing the kids to the park only for her to turn back around.

Turning Eric and Horatio head out with heavier hearts than before. "Eric, Esteban had nothing to do with this."

"How do you know H?" he tried to remain optimistic, but seeing Calleigh look at Esteban the way she used to look at him hurt. And those children, they were so beautiful, to know that Esteban has everything Eric ever wanted with the only woman he wanted it with scarred him.

"The body was found at the park Calleigh frequents with her own children. It was a message or even a gift."

"So we have a copycat?" Horatio shrugs his shoulders.

"Looks like it. For now we keep an eye on the Navarro's. Because it could be possible that it is Esteban's work and if it is, then we need to find anything that will get him convicted with double jeopardy."

Eric shakes his head, Samantha fucked up and now they were paying the price.


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh and Esteban stare each other down as Delko and Caine leave. She quirks an eyebrow and he starts laughing. "The one time I actually I say I didn't kill this woman, and they believe me."

Leigh shakes her head and unlatches Rodolfo from her breast. Breast he hasn't had a chance to touch since the triplets' birth. "But you have nothing to do with this girl, right? Because I thought we told each other everything now."

He picks up the boy to burp him and Esteban smiles. "We did. You know everything we know. And as far as I can tell, I have an admirer. It's kinda flattering don't you think?"

"Yea but if this person is admiring you, wouldn't he want your attention. What if he wants everything you have? I've seen this many times before."

Esteban's eyes grow dark, if Leigh was right, then she'd be in danger as well as their children. And that is a big no no. "I guess if he tried to reach out I'll lend an ear. But he's not stepping foot anywhere near you guys I can tell you as much. Not until we know what he wants from me, because that woman at the playground you take the kids to is obviously a gift."

"How do you know it's a gift and not a message?"

"Well they're interchangeable. He's telling me that he wants my attention by putting it in such an obvious place. He might be competing for your eye. Maybe the body is to showcase what he's got, to impress you."

"How do you know that? Why would that catch my eye?"

"To be truthful, since that day I met you face to face in interrogation, every kill I did, I pushed myself to try and impress you. I knew you'd be on the case and even though you were barely with me when i did start the killings over. I still tried to impress you."

Her laugh is melodic. "Really? Because you didn't have to. Although I did find your work very impressive. You left little to no evidence no matter how messy. As bad as Abigail's murder was. I was still impressed over the lack of physical evidence. They case went cold. Even if I reported you, there is no evidence linking you to her death."

"I'm still sorry about that." she gives him a small smile, and he knows he's forgiven. A cry distracts them however. And they turn to see Isabel hitting Rodolfo with a toy she snatched from him. Calleigh shakes her head at her daughter and goes to pick dolphin up. "Isa, stop hitting Dolfo. That's not nice. We do not hit each other." Esteban picks up the child and puts her in timeout, while Leigh calms down Dolfo.

"You do know that sociopathic gene of yours can carry to our children right?" Calleigh looks him dead in the eye. "Yea Leigh I know. It's painfully obvious that Abuela started it." He chuckles.

"I swear, it's like she's the only one out of the three that bullies. She's the youngest one and little Dolfo doesn't stand up for himself."

"Babe, theyre not even one yet. How do you know Isa might be the serial killer? For all we know Lis might be." Calleigh gives him an incredulous look.

"Elisa couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted to. And Rodolfo is way too gentle to be this way. Isa has always been the rambunctious one, no matter how shy she is." She sets Rodolfo down and he goes over to Isabel and gives her a hug. Calleigh looks to Esteban as if to further prove her point.

"So isa might be a serial killer in the making. I don't know. But if she wants to learn, ill teach her." Calleigh bursts out in laughter.

"I have no Idea why I'm endorsing this. But if you include Isa you have to include the other two. I sound horrible but I'm not stupid. How did Mami feel about you joining your father?"

"Mami, oh she's just as maniacal as the rest of us. Hell even you are. She was a bit scared but once she saw that I wasn't getting hurt or scarred she allowed for it to continue."

"How do I teach my daughters that they aren't victims when you literally drag in women to kill?"

"That's easy. I drag in prostitutes. You have college degrees. Those women are prostitutes. They'll pick up on the different classes. And I don't abuse you so they'll see that I actually am the sub in our relationship. Rodolfo will grow up with all the charm in the world and settle down with a very nice woman or man. As for the girls, they'll grow up strong and independent."

"They'll be serial killers." Calleigh watches as the three small children start rolling a ball to each other. On one hand the thought of her babies going down such a dark road terrified her. But with Esteban running his hands through her hair she knows that no matter what they'll be sure of themselves and will pick for their own on what they want to do when they're older.

Because Esteban is right, even though for the first three months of their relationship was pretty much him in command. He allowed for her to make her own choices, allowed for her to leave. But she stayed with them for a reason, the stability of a family and he gave her just that. The little side business of theirs didn't bother her at all.

They're children are going to grow up with everything they need and she gets to see it happen. Just like her, they have a choice. Join the family business or don't. No one would be bothered by it and so Calleigh won't either.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmet looks on as the police find the gift he left for Esteban. Of course Calleigh would have been the one to find the body had she gone to the park like she normally does. But it doesn't matter. She will find out soon enough. The Navarro family must appreciate what he's done. He had killed the woman just as Esteban would've done. Now that he's grabbed their attention, he can focus on his own killing style.

Maybe they might even induct him into their family business. Him, Esteban, Calleigh, the triplets, Mami and Papi, and don't forget Abuela. He can be Tio Emmet. That sounds right.

"She has children." Eric says as he enters the room. Natalia looks up just as Ryan and Walter do.

"Who?" Natalia asks.

"Calleigh. Three of them. Triplets. A set of identical twin girls and a boy."

They all gasp. "No way!"

"I'm serious. They are gorgeous though." He takes his phone out and shows them the two little girls with Horatio. Having snuck taking the picture for fear of what Calleigh would say. The team crowds around and the cooing and the squeals about how gorgeous they are come round.

Natalia sits back. Calleigh did a great job at those children, they were absolutely gorgeous. But the fact that they also shared half of Esteban's DNA is off putting. Looking at Eric, she can see the sadness creeping back into his eyes.

He had come a long way. She remembers the look on his face when Horatio had first told them Calleigh was dead. He was absolutely drenched in despair, she had to join him in the hummer, crying alongside him as they mourned for Calleigh's ultimate demise.

For that first year, he and Natalia had been inseparable. Both choosing to carry on the pain on each other's shoulders. There had been nights when Eric couldn't move, wouldn't move. Days where he barely got dressed for work. She had even walked in on him multiple times about to shoot himself.

And looking at him now, Natalia knows he's about to travel down that road once more.

He had been so hopeful when they found out that Calleigh had been alive. Her state being kept secret for reasons unknown. If Samantha hadn't messed up, Calleigh would have been rescued from the grips of the Navarro's. But now she is firmly with them.

Eric had even been optimistic on their way to visit her, hoping that she would report them of any wrongdoing. And again losing all hope when she had firmly planted her foot own.

Natalia had many lunches with Calleigh and they had been uneventful.

_She is nervous. Natalia hasn't seen Calleigh in over a year, could they pick up where they left off, or would Calleigh still be aggressive? Sitting at the table, Natalia feels a bit misplaced. Calleigh chose the place and Natalia is sure that her wallet is going to take a beating. _

_But seeing how Calleigh invited her, Calleigh's paying. _

"_Hey Natalia." She turns to see Calleigh smiling, a sundress adorning her body. Natalia is yet again stunned._

_Calleigh is still petite, the green sundress plays off her eyes very well, also hugging her figure in all the right places. Instead of the usual heels, flat, gold sandals safely tuck in her perfectly pedicured feet. _

"_Hey Calleigh! How's it going?" she couldn't keep the smile off her face as Calleigh smiles back. It is nice to see an old friend, or a new enemy._

"_I'm great! I'm glad you accepted this lunch request. I've missed you." Natalia tears at her words. If only Calleigh knew what they were going through. _

"_We've missed you too. Especially Eric." Calleigh looks down in shame before looking at Natalia._

"_I'm sorry. I have caused you guys so much pain. I kept an eye on you guys and I knew that Eric went off the handle. I wanted to contact you guys, but I wasn't allowed to say anything."_

"_You couldn't find a way to reach out to us? Even before hand?" Calleigh bites her lip._

"_Before I left, I thought every day on how I could say something. But every thought I had, Esteban knew his way around it. I was stuck and I know what he's capable of. I don't want you guys to get hurt. Back home in Cuba, I was too distraught to do anything. The first two weeks, I was a hot mess. Crying and bawling at random things. _

"_I never left Mami's or abuela's arms. I just couldn't do it. I betrayed you guys in the worst way. I'm a criminal technically speaking. I found myself on the wrong side of the law." _

_Natalia nods understanding. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, because no way would Calleigh take that without a fight. "We would've helped."_

"_And you would've gotten hurt. I wanted it to stop with me."_

"_Calleigh, what does that mean?"_

"_I'm not allowed to 'say' anything but suggesting is another thing. Horatio must've told you guys that something bigger is happening, and he isn't just fishing. Things are happening around you guys all the time. Just be careful. Because apparently, if it wasn't the Navarro's coming after me, it would've been someone else."_

_Natalia's eyes raise and she absorbs the information. It explains things, but it is still vague. _

"_And before ask. No I'm not reporting anything. Let's just enjoy or food and catch up yea?" _

"_Yea Cal." Calleigh's eye shine a little brighter. "What?"_

"_No one's called me that in over a year. It sounds nice. Familiar."_

Natalia snaps out of her daze when a hit pops up in DNA.

"Our girl is Josephina Valdez. Priors for drug possession, and prostitution." She reads out. The team weave around and their once again grave. Same MO same victimology, different killer (most likely).

"This is not good." Eric pipes up.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalia finds herself sitting in front of Calleigh at the same restaurant. H insisted Natalia talk to her and so she sent an invitation. Now, she sits uncomfortably as Calleigh settles down little Isabel in the child seat.

"She hates these things, prefers to be in my hand. Sorry."

Natalia nods her understanding and fixes Caleigh with a stare. Cal knows that this is about the Valdez girl found dead this morning, so she must be on her toes with suspicions.

"Thanks for coming Calleigh. I felt that you would appreciate this more than an interrogation room."

Smiling Calleigh chuckles. "It doesn't matter. What do you want to know?"

Stunned, Natalia takes a deep breath to steady herself. The baby sent Natalia a soft smile and her heart melts. "She's gorgeous Cal."

Calleigh nods and caresses the child's face, Isabel leans heavily into her touch, and opens her arms. Calleigh picks her up and little chubby arms wrap themselves around her mother's neck in a very affectionate hug. "I love you too Isa, now sientate." She puts the pouting child back and Natalia wonders how anyone can say no to that face.

"Uh back to business. We ruled out Esteban in the murder. Seems to be a copycat probably looking for credit."

"We thought the same."

"We?"

"Esteban and I. Don't forget Mami, Papi, and Abuela. None of us killed her, obviously it had to be a copycat. Though I suspect that Caine isn't going to let up on Esteban."

It still hurts to see Calleigh so… _involved_ with such criminals. Coerced or not, Calleigh seems to be enjoying this new lifestyle of hers.

Natalia can see why Calleigh is so complacent. From what Horatio told her earlier, Esteban treats Calleigh like a queen.

"_It was so surprising to see someone like Esteban care for someone other than himself. The children I understand because paternal instinct and what not, but the way he looks at Calleigh… like she's the only one keeping him grounded. It's the same way Eric looked at her, the same way I looked at Marisol. He loves her no doubt at all. And Calleigh loves him back. The only way I can see them hurting each other is if the other hurt one or all of the triplets."_

And if Esteban loves her, so does the rest of the family, not surprising at all. Calleigh is an extremely lovable person. She herself is a sunrise. Looking at the clothing on both her former teammate and child, Natalia can only imagine what the other woman's closet must look like. Brands that Natalia could barely even dream about must take up the spaces.

Calleigh has all she can ever want and more than she would ever need with the Navarro's, add children into the mix, why would she ever want to report them?

Emmett watches as Natalia chats away with Calleigh, his anger boiling over. Of course he knew that Caine would get involved but he couldn't believe that Caine would get so far as to have Natalia try to lure her away.

Shaking his head, he continues to watch the mother interact with her child. The baby he believes to be Isa, by her clingy nature.

He knows a lot about Calleigh, having looked her up and followed her story through old newspapers and different news sites. And after three months of following her around, he can see that the sources were correct.

Yet, Emmett is confused over how Esteban hasn't noticed him yet. Surely a man of Esteban's intelligence and background knowledge must've picked up on himself.

"You done glaring at my daughter?" came Diego's voice from the back of the car. Looking up into the rear view mirror, Emmett smiles and shrugs. "Never at your daughter sir."

Diego fixes him with a stare and pulls out his cell phone to tell Calleigh they arrived.

She settles little Isa in and he heads towards the mansion. All the while talking about how Caine is trying to spot any discrepancies in what Calleigh says and the evidence. He shakes his head, happy that Caine is running around in circles trying to solve his first successful Taunter kill.

"I may be speaking out of term ma'am but it seems to me that Caine might be in over his head." He couldn't help but brag, it felt nice.

"Oh stop Emmett, you can call me Calleigh." He smiles brightly, the knowledge of her acknowledging him by first name making him giddy.

"And yes you're right. Caine is a bit one minded, take it from someone who worked with him for over twelve years. You really are giving him a run for his money."

If he wasn't at a stop sign, he surely would've crashed and killed them all.

"Esteban has mentioned how much you seem to admire him. I was just seeing if his hunch was right." Her melodic laugh doesn't make him any less nervous.

Stopping at the Navarro residence, he opens the door for them and Diego stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Come over for dinner tonight. We have a lot to talk about."


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett looks at the family before them, he couldn't believe his luck. He had taken this job of being the chauffer to get close to them after Esteban's arrest, and it paid off. They're welcoming him into their home and hopefully their personal lives.

"So when did you start?" Esteban asks simply. Emmett is stunned into silence before giving a response. Looking around the table he sees the five adult Navarro's staring him down, the triplets completely oblivious to the conversation at hand. "Start what sir?"

Shaking his head Diego laughs. "You can drop the 'sir's' and 'mam's' Emmett. This is our home."

"Start what… Esteban?" he restarts.

"We both know the answer to that question Emmett, don't be coy." Calleigh stares him down, green eyes sparkling menacingly.

"Oh, really Leigh, now that is rich coming from you." Her husband teases and Emmett finds himself relaxing. They were joking with him.

"I started when I was little you know." He stutters.

"Cats and other small animals?" Diego offers help.

"Yea. It just gave me a thrill, a rush that to be completely honest excited me… sexually. My mom was scared of me, she caught me… dry humping my desk after I skinned a squirrel when I was thirteen." He looks down embarrassed at sharing some private information.

"I know that feeling." Esteban pipes up. "I had my first orgasm killing a neighbor's dog. The little shit was always barking and running after me and I just got tired of it."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen. I used to try and masturbate before that but nothing stimulated me enough to warrant an orgasm until I broke that little shit's neck." Esteban smiles a reminiscent smile. Obviously reveling in the memory.

"But Emmett, that's not what we meant." Vina pipes up. "We meant actual people."

Blushing furiously, Emmett squirms in his seat. Claudia leans forward and folds her hand in her lap, waiting patiently for him to start.

"Uhhh fresh out of freshman year in college. I couldn't focus because of my urges. The girls just had the sweetest smelling bodies and beautiful smiles. I mean the smile would stretch across their faces and I was in love.

"This one girl Jo-Anne Summers. Maybe five eight, five nine. She had the most beautiful dark brown eyes, long, dark, kinky hair. And the most beautiful dark skin ever imagined. It was so smooth. But her smile is what got me. It lit up her entire face, I mean she could light up an entire room. A lot like you Calleigh.

"But I mean that in a very platonic way of course. I'm not looking at you as a possible victim."

"Oh I know. That would be stupid of you. Because I can kill you on my own." She gives him another striking smile and he shrinks in his seat. The other Navarro's laughing at the obvious frightened expression he's wearing on his face.

"Anyways, I…uh… I, I followed her by her dorm room, I did that a lot. Stalk her. I knew that on Tuesdays she'd sneak around to avoid the patrol and take the back way to get through to her apartment. So I jumped her there. She was so scared, trying to fight back, she even managed to get a punch in. but she was always so dainty that it just bounced off my chest harmlessly." Esteban lets out a laugh.

"I always find it funny when they do that."

"They put so much energy on such a mild annoyance." Diego added.

Emmett chuckled alongside with them. Glad that they seemed to be enjoying his company, enjoying him. "I dragged her behind some bushes and one thing led to another and we had sex."

"Sex?" Claudia finally speaks up, her dark green eyes fluttering dangerously.

"Yea. For me at least. And she just curled up after we finished. She tried you know, to try and enjoy it, or at least pretended to. To try and get me to ease up or let her go. But something snapped. She smiled, it was a watery smile, one full of sorrow and I found myself stroking her mouth. I brought my knife out of my pocket and I wanted to keep her smile bright.

"I black widowed her so to speak and gave her a full on Joker smile. She cried for a while before she bled to death. But I remember looking down and seeing that smile and I knew that it would be alright. I made her beautiful forever." It made sense to him and by the thoughtful nods from the five and the triplets comically trying to replicate their parents, he knows they aren't judging him.

"What about you guys?" he asks.

"Oh I haven't killed anyone yet, mostly just blackmail. Unless you count the people that committed murder-suicide, then I'd have to say when I was twenty three." Claudia starts the round, head tilted in deep thought.

"Nothing special about it, a business tycoon went on the wrong side and I used his long lasting international affair to my advantage. Couldn't handle the pressure so he killed his wife and four young children before killing himself. Pretty nasty bit, blood everywhere." Emmett nods his head. Looking at Vina she smiles widely, setting his heart aflutter.

"I was fifteen. My father had this maid. She liked to wander. In and out of the house, up and down the stairs, looking for things to steal. She made angrier than usual one day. I came back from school early, there was a fire and I walked home. She was in my room, searching through my jewelry box. The little invalid had some nerve, the whore flaunting herself around trying to get my father's attention."

"I thought you made a name with your yachts?" Emmett interrupts.

"All this yes, but in Cuba my father had a very… 'Exclusive' client list. We were well off. But that aside, the whore tried to steal my favorite necklace my father bought in Russia. I grabbed my sewing sheers and stabbed her in the back. She screamed and turned to look at me with pain in her eyes. I just laughed I didn't know what else to do." She finishes her story with a shrug. Emmett smiles at her softly.

Diego chimes in his two cents. "I was seventeen. Some bitch named Natalie."

"Oh god I hated that sea witch." Claudia scoffs and they are all shocked. For Claudia is a lady, and ladies don't use such raunchy language. "She was." She defends herself and Calleigh smiles.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, Natalie was like that one popular girl that slept around with everyone. She was trying for weeks to get me to sleep wither, but I was with Claudia already and didn't even find her whorish ways attractive at all.

"One day she followed me out to the beach there, after dark, like an idiot. I had just gotten a lower than I wanted to score on my SAT's."

"By one point Papi." Esteban tease.

"One point off from a perfect score! But I digress. Claudia here was going to meet up with me, but I decided to go an hour earlier. And Natalie just interrupted the peace. My god it's like when you're home for the whole day and your mother comes in and disrupts the peace with mom things. And I mean you Mami. Natalie just pissed me off. Especially when she said that we could have a quickie before Claudia comes. I snapped and hit her over, and over, and over again. You couldn't even recognize her.

"I just pushed her body in the bushes and washed up and changed my clothes. Then carried on with our 'date'. In the morning I disposed of her body." Emmett turns to Esteban.

"Oh mine was nothing special. Just shy of my sixteenth birthday I went on the prowl. Killing pets didn't cut it for me anymore and I was looking for actual prey. I went searching through different neighborhoods, when I happened across Miramar, just north of Miami, not even in the same county. So the next day, I made my way through Miami. Parked the car and took out my board and made my way to any homeless communities. I found one homeless man who started begging for change. It was like I realized something, I didn't know what it was at the time but now I completely understood. This is what I'm meant to do. What I'm meant to be. And so stalking up to him, I brought out my knife and started going wild.

"I wore gloves, long sleeves, and itchy generic normal people clothing."

"Normal people clothing?"

"Yes Leigh. I mean lower than upper middle class people. He just fell over in pain. Barely put up a fight. I mean it was so pathetic. I ended up finding a hooker and finishing her off. She was higher than god knows what and the only fight she offered was when I took her drug stash. My firsts were very disappointing" Esteban gives a deep scowl. Clearly disappointed.

Emmett turns a skeptical eye towards Calleigh. She gives him a sweet smile before nodding her head in affirmation. "Your job doesn't count Spitfire." He teases and she laughs.

"Oh I know that. This happened a year back."

_Calleigh stares on in interest as Papi drags in a woman, taking his time to show her how the straps should be tightened and how the victim should be aware enough of their surroundings. Nodding Calleigh goes to help strap the woman down. The woman looks at Calleigh eyes full of tears. "Por favor. Los siento." She repeats over and over again but one look at Papi and Bebe knows to ignore the crying woman. Bebe however strokes the woman's hair before joining her father at the side of the table. _

"_What did she do Papi?" _

"_She tried to run off with the drugs she was trafficking. Maybe to sell somewhere else, maybe to use, who knows. But she got caught and sent back here from the US."_

"_Sooooo she fucked up?"_

_Laughing Papi nods his head in affirmation._

"_Hmm" the crying woman looks at Calleigh pleadingly but all she could offer was a shrug._

_And then that's when the torture began. _

Esteban runs his hands through Calleigh's hair as she tells her story, obviously soothing the woman.

"That sounds rough." Emmett offers.

Calleigh nods "I spent most of the month sleeping with Mami and Papi"

_Looking down at the bleeding woman Calleigh is astonished at how strong she was. For three weeks Papi has been training her and the woman held strong for as long as she could. Calleigh had gotten annoyed at the woman constantly pleading that Papi showed her how to properly and successfully remove her tongue. Now Calleigh is staring the woman in her eyes. Bright and focused despite the wellbeing of the rest of her body. _

_Calleigh traces the woman's jawline and watches as she swallows. Her mouth must be dry, but this is what happens when you cross the Navarro's and Calleigh is in fact one of them now. Tickling her throat Calleigh wraps her hands around the woman's neck, looking at Papi for confirmation. _

_At his nod she tightens her hands, jumping back when the woman lets out a painful gasp. _

"_It's alright bebe. You're doing a good job. I'm right here." _

_She looks him in the eye before turning back to the woman. She tightens her hold on the woman and tests different pressures. Taking into account the different sounds and faces her victim made. Finally after testing out three different pressures that brought undeniable fear in the woman's eyes, Calleigh settled on medium pressure maybe a seven out of ten on the pain scale. _

_The woman looks at Calleigh with betrayed eyes. The same eyes she held for the last three weeks. And Calleigh finally comprehended why they took the eyes. It was the gateway to the person's soul. And right now Calleigh was privy to everything the woman must be feeling. The pain, hurt, regret, and mostly fear._

_Fear of Papi, fear of Calleigh, and fear of dying itself. Right now this woman is in the hands of Calleigh, and knows that she doesn't have long. _

_Calleigh, however, feels the rush, and the power of having someone's life in her hands. She makes eye contact with the woman and the woman lets out a small scream. Calleigh understands why. She must look like a mad woman, eyes gleaming madly with the feel of her first intentional kill. _

_The woman begins to croak and Calleigh knows it's going to be over soon, so she lets up on the strangling and the woman gasps for air, just so Calleigh can wrap her hands around her again. _

_This time however Calleigh watches as the light leaves the woman's eyes forever. Slowly dimming as the oxygen supply is cut off. Finally when Calleigh sees the light completely leave, she lets go. _

_Diego runs his hands up and down her back. Pleased at her action, he kisses her head in adoration. Bebe turns her head and Diego is stunned to see the feral look in her eyes. "Can I have them?" she asks_

_Diego smiles, knowing exactly what she means. "I'll show you how to remove one, then you can get the other." She smiles brightly at him and Diego plants a kiss on her cheek._

Emmett stares Calleigh down. Completely surprised to see Calleigh nodding that this is in fact true. "You actually killed someone?"

"Actually I killed _someones._ Eleven to be exact. I'm slacking compared to them all"

Esteban laughs out loud. "We'll change that soon enough. I want to be there one day when you kill someone." He leans over and kisses her soundly, causing her to blush heavily.

He can see why this family has lasted as long as they did, they were coherent, running a slick oil machine. They seem to know everything that's going on and seem to control everything around them. Even the Spitfire knows what's going on and she's only been with the Navarro's for only three years.

Calleigh smiles wickedly, and Emmett realizes that they all are just as insane as him. He eyes the triplets who start playing with the food on their plate.

They are a powerful family and crossing them can result in death or for Caine and the team, heartbreak.

It didn't occur to him until now that they knew he killed that girl.

Emmett then turns to look at vina. "How did you know it was me?"

He is met with a smile of all five Navarro's once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I dropped Bubble Tea on my laptop, and finally got needed repairs done so viola!**

Eric let out a deep sigh, this case is going nowhere. Besides being found in the Navarro children's playground, there was nothing else connecting the body to the family. He found himself drowning in sorrow once again.

When Calleigh had first returned two years ago, the team tried to find some loopholes, but it seemed like the Navarro's had everything planned out. Calleigh _had _to be the one to report a crime or anything the team brought up would be purely circumstantial.

"No luck?" Ryan walks in, followed by Natalia.

With a shake of his head, Eric looks the evidence over again. "Not one thing! How is it that the Navarro's can kill without being caught… AGAIN!"

"Maybe it's not them this time." Horatio interjects. "It might just be a copycat lurking in the distance."

Natalia pipes up "Calleigh did say that neither of them had killed this woman. And that it had to be a sign from an admirer. And seeing as a good amount of time has passed, a copycat could've finally found the confidence to act out." Horatio's head starts.

"Wait, Calleigh said that none of _**them**_ killed _**this **_woman?"

Natalia adds a weak nod and after sharing a look with Ryan, Eric finally understands. "Wait, wait, wait. The Cal we know wouldn't kill anyone."

"She isn't the Cal we know. She's a completely different person. There is no telling what type of person she is now." Ryan interjects.

"Yea, during our lunch, she was very… sneaky about the way she spoke. I guess she didn't want us using her words against any of them. She was very, very guarded and answered my questions with what seemed like practiced ease. But the thing she couldn't hide was that weird glint in her eyes."

"Glint?" the men chorused together.

"Like the same when a suspect knows anything and everything we don't. It's obvious hat she's been indoctrinated into what she is now." Natalia finishes.

"The only question is can we bring her back? Eric, we're going to pay the Navarro's another visit." Nodding Eric follows Horatio out of the lab and out of the building.

"Lieutenant, to what do I owe the pleasure of hosting you and your right hand man?" Esteban asks in a condescending tone.

"We need to speak to you and Calleigh"

"Again? Oh how nice, I just love a good chat with friends seeing as I can't leave my vast property." They were met with a cheeky grin. With a grunt, both men enter the mansion. "Cynthia get Leigh for me." The maid, butler, or whatever she is went up the stairs obediently.

They, like the maid, followed Esteban into the day room. "So I'm guessing you've finally come to your senses and realized that you have a copycat in your city?" Esteban chides.

"Yes, but you already knew that. Eric and I have decided that you guys know a little more than we do about this copycat." Eric hides his surprise at Horatio's words, as to not tip off Esteban. A smirk adorns Esteban's face.

"But of course, because we must be some big crime family. Always shooting for the stars Horatio, well you should come back to Earth. I'm just a bad seed."

"And what makes you a bad seed?" Horatio enquires.

"Well based off of the highly circumstantial evidence collected none other than a low life murder former CSI Samantha Owens, I'm a serial killer." Eric growls and Esteban laughs in response. "Did I strike a nerve Delko?"

"Papi!" comes the undeniable gleeful scream from a small child. In comes one of the little girls, little body adorned in a cute green onesie. She lifts her hands to be picked up by her father and Eric's heart stops once again. But before he could visually start, he manages to reign himself in. _that could've been me._

In walks Calleigh, dress flowing behind her. Skin as soft looking as Eric can remember, hair flowing, tickling her rounded bottom nicely, also framing her breasts in a frame of gold. A cough brings him out of his line of sight and looks to see Esteban staring him down. And now Eric understands what fear really is, the look that Esteban sent his way gave him a very eerie feeling.

Eric flicks his head down, feeling like those guys who likes to creep on other men's girls.

"What happened mi corazon?" Eric looks back up to Calleigh just in time to see Esteban meet her halfway and grab her face, which was sporting a nasty looking bruise.

"Isa and Dolfy were fighting again and I got caught in the middle. But I put them down for a second nap as punishment." She laughs off with a wave of her perfectly manicured fingernails. They watch as he fingers the bruise _**delicately**_, as if she were made of the finest China.

"It isn't swollen so I assume you put ice on it, no?" she gives him a nod and he dips down and brushes his lips across her marked skin.

"Shall we continue with business" Horatio interrupts.

"Sure, what's up?" Calleigh asks in a very familiar way.

"We found nothing on this body tying any of you to her murder, but that doesn't mean we won't keep an eye out for anything fishy."

"So, you're finally leaving my family alone. Good. I'd hate for my children to get used to seeing you guys around. Wouldn't want Delko over there conspiring to steal them away." Esteban chides. And with that, Eric bristles.

"Steal her? Steal her, really? You mean just how you _**stole**_ Calleigh and dragged her into your crime family? Made her witness you kill a wom…"

"Eric!" Calleigh screams. He looks over to see her angry, something she has rarely ever been with him, until as of late. And then that glint Natalia spoke of was there, and it put Eric on edge. "If you're here just to apologize about wrongly accusing, only to wrongly accuse again, I suggest you get out of our house." And Eric scoffs.

"Wrongly accuse? Ms. Duquesne..." Horatio starts.

"Mrs. Navarro." Calleigh challenges.

"How else could your vomit end up in a wound track of a dead woman?"

"How could one of your CSI's turn out to be misplacing evidence, having dated a man for three years not knowing anything was up. Only to have murdered said boyfriend and get my now husband released from prison due to her have handling _**MOST **_of the evidence regarding the case?" she cocks an eyebrow at the duo and affronted they get up and leave without another word.

"H?" Eric asks as they exit the property.

"The chief had asked me back before Calleigh was taken if Samantha had been the one to collect evidence. I'm going to have to pay him a visit."

Eric nods silently, if that is the case then MDPD really is dirty and Calleigh is only the tip of the iceberg.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric sits back and watches as H and Chief Collins make their way up to his office.

"Any hope this'll turn out good?" Natalia asks from behind him. He huffs and shakes his head at her words. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wants to say yes, but he knows that MDPD has been dirty for way too long for them to stop it.

"Thought so." Is her only response.

"How is it, that after two years you're now questioning me about the integrity of MDPD?" Collins looks him head on. Horatio sighs heavily, this meeting is going a lot worse than he previously thought. Michael is being more evasive than O'Shay.

"You think this is going to go your way Lt? Because from any and every standpoint this is not going your way. Now you as well as I know that what I'm saying is in no way incriminating, so I'm going to be honest.

"MDPD has always found ways to accommodate you and your _team._ And we always will, keep up the good work, and you will continue to be rewarded."

And in that one sentence, Horatio's face fell. Before he could react, his beeper goes off.

Calleigh rubs the bruise on her face, wincing as she feels it swells. "Don't touch it Leigh, you're only going to make it worse baby." Esteban caresses the back of her hand soothingly. She turns her face up and mocks him. "You're not my mother psycho."

"No, but I am a doctor." He kisses her bruise and she smiles softly. "Aren't you giving me an infection?" he laughs before dotting kisses along her shoulder blade. She giggles at the contact before allowing more access to him. He growls and adds his teeth, causing her to moan out. But before he could slip her dress strap down, her phone rings. She sucks her teeth before silencing the phone. "It can wait." He drags her down with a chuckle and takes claim of her neck once again.

Her phone rings out again and she lets out a curse. She answers with a huff. "Hello? Yea, I was. It's fine what's up?" she gives him a roll of her eyes and he smiles before returning to her neck. "two hours? Yea, that's fine." She hangs up before explaining. "Another body has been found, and the team has been granted permission to use you as an informant." He laughs.

"Why would I do that?"

"They're going to lighten your house arrest for you to be free by next year." His face lights up. "well then let's celebrate. And before the kids wake up."

Natalia goes alongside H and Eric as they step onto the Navarro residence. The only other time she's set foot since they found out Calleigh was alive two years ago. "She's different." Eric says and that's all the warning Natalia could ever receive. She knew that of course. Having spent some alone time with Calleigh already.

They're let into the house by staff and are met by a surprising sight. Esteban on the floor playing with his children. Natalia's heart melts as she spies the little ones playing with the man that brutally tortures and murders women. He was so gentle with the children and it was obvious that he cared so much for them and Calleigh.

"Hey!" came a familiar drawl from behind them. Calleigh is adorned in a cute baby doll and has her hair loose, carrying a tray of refreshments. Natalia once again is hit with that strange feeling.

"You know why we're here." H says straight to the point and Natalia is stunned at his coldness even towards Calleigh. Everyone sits down by a table and they show the Navarro's the body.

The poor woman's eyes remained in her head but her mouth had been severed, giving her the appearance of a wide smile. Even Esteban's eyes widened at the sight of the body. "He left the eyes intact?" his question is followed by a slow caress if the woman's face. A shudder runs thru Natalia and she can see Calleigh rub his arm in comfort. The man instantly relaxes and Eric gives H a look that wasn't lost to her.

"Yea, he left them intact." Natalia adds, hoping to ease the feeling of discomfort.

Esteban shakes his head in disbelief. "Well at least he had fun with the smile."

"What's with your obsession with eyes anyway?" she asks and Calleigh laughs out loud. Esteban gives her a pointed look before she answers. "Go on Psycho, tell'em"

He scowls before turning back to Natalia. Looking her dead in the eyes, he replies smoothly. "You can always tell what a person is thinking and feeling thru their eyes, even people like Leigh. Always trying to hide behind a wall. I just wanted to see everything."

H chortles before recanting. "You craved seeing the fear in their eyes didn't you? Did Calleigh give you the same rush?"

Calleigh's brows shoot sky high and Esteban's eyes grow dark, causing Natalia to look away in fear. "Calleigh never once showed fear. Not the way you guys are thinking at least. She is strong and I had to work to get passed that wall of hers." Eric tenses but stops himself from saying anything.

"So your mystery suspect likes smiles? Where was the body found?" Calleigh asks, her authoritative detective voice shining thru. It's Natalia turn to offer something new. "At the restaurant you and I went to for lunch. Esteban tenses and everyone in the room could feel his anger rolling off in waves. The triplets all run towards their parents and Calleigh murmurs something in Spanish that neither of the CSI's caught.

"So you do have a heart?" Horatio teases. The look Esteban gives him sends shivers down Eric and Natalia's spine and Esteban begins to shake. Calleigh runs her hands down his back and drops kisses to his shoulders in hopes of calming him but Horatio was on a roll.

"That's surprising really. Did Calleigh show fear when you murdered that woman in front of her? Because I doubt she threw up for no reason. Did you make her clean the body as punishment?" Calleigh's anger overshadowed Esteban's and that strange feeling Natalia felt since first meeting Calleigh at the same restaurant. It was dangerous, like an animal preparing to pounce on a victim. She stared them all down with a cold stare that could freeze hell. Natalia recognized that feeling.

It was the same feeling she felt whenever she spoke to a suspect, one being questioned for the most gruesome murders.

Natalia knew from this moment that the Calleigh they loved and knew, really did die the day she left for Cuba. And this doppelganger is someone they only assumed to be her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your job here, Lt, is to investigate this Jane Doe's murder. Here, this is you fishing for information. If you want our help, you've got it. Stop with this personal vendetta of yours." Calleigh's voice is so deadpanned that they had no choice but to move on, but only after one more quip.

"We're looking out for you and your children Calleigh." And it was Esteban's turn to be affronted.

"You couldn't even watch most of your own people Lt., how on god's green earth do you expect to keep OUR children safe? And from who? Me?" he whispers something into Calleigh's ear and she scoops up the twins and brings them upstairs. When she returns Esteban follows her lead and brings the boy up.

Calleigh watches as Esteban disappears and looks to them with a familiar look in her eye. "Guys, I want you to catch whomever it is killing these women. I just refuse to be on this end of the line again. I am not a puppet or instrument that can just be used at any given moment. If you want to catch the killer, look at his MO and how it's changed out of the blue. He might be trying to impress Esteban."

"Why would he stalk you then?" Eric causes Calleigh to turn her eyebrow up in deep thought.

"Esteban can't go outside. And going thru Mami, Papi, or Abuela would be a good choice had it not been for them being busy as well." Natalia gasps at her words. "Calleigh, you don't work?" she laughs with a shake of her head. "Not with these three. I don't believe in nannies and I keep esteban company, but I do know a thing or two about running the business, but I digress. The killer obviously figured that leaving me the gifts are enough to make sure esteban gets to it."

"This is getting out of hand Ms. Duquesne. You need to find a way for you and your children to leave this lifestyle, growing up surrounded by nothing but death." Horatio's words strike a chord and Calleigh balls her fist before speaking smoothly. "Get out. We can continue this another day." She gets up and shows them the door. Making sure to slam the door in Eric's face.

Natalia looks at Eric's defeated face and it is Horatio that brings him back. "That's not the Calleigh we know and love, she… she died a long time ago. When they took her to Cuba." The man turns to look his brother in the eye. "She's still alive somewhere in there. Or else why would she give us that tip?"

A small smile makes its way across Natalia's face. "You know, I called her Cal and she said she misses certain things about her 'old life' if she does want us to catch this killer, then all we have to do is get her old self back at least long enough for her to offer up something. Maybe eventually we'll be able to crack that hard shell of hers and get the old Calleigh back for good."

"That's interesting enough that it just might work Natalia. But how do we know the old Calleigh is ACTUALLY strong enough to make her way out even if for a few minutes?" Natalia looks hopeful.

"We just have to try Eric." Horatio nods his head.

"Besides, the only way we catch this killer is through the Navarro's."

Calleigh plops down on the bed after leading the team out. Esteban, sensing her distress, lays down on top of her. She long since discovered she loved the feel of esteban on top of her, his dominance weighing down on her back gave her certain feelings. But mostly it gave her comfort. And right now that is what she needed.

A while back she finally decided that the old Calleigh could not exist with the new one. And yet she's still one person. So to make up for the two distinct personalities she ended up merging them. She never felt the need to rid herself of her entire past. Yet, seeing the files and speaking with the team gave her that feeling of being with them once again. Like they were really a team again and she liked that feeling. And that's the problem.

"I feel myself wanting to help them again." He presses his chest harder on her back and she moans lightly. "You're right to feel that way. Suddenly being in contact with them after two years must be confusing for you. I told you, I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. You all make me happy, I just hate that Caine is using that murder against me."

"Having some second thoughts?" her scoff rings out thru the room and he chuckles.

"Never Psycho. I belong to you, no doubt. But I can't help but want to help." She feels him press kisses to the back of the neck. "Your loyalty shines through strong. How admiral, well we could just give them a little push. Emmett is getting a bit to flashy for my tastes. I'll see to it that he gets a stern talk to. Get some rest Leigh." He leaves her then and heads off for their driver, who is bound to be close by their house.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Had to seperate the two chapters. If you haven't please read chapt 9 first. Thank you!**

Emmett couldn't help but squirm at the intense stare Esteban is shooting his way. He was disappointed in him. Emmett didn't like when people, especially his idol, were disappointed in him. "I'll stay away from her favorite places. I promise. I didn't realize the pressure I put on you." He kept apologizing, he didn't know what else to do.

"I'm not here for an apology. But I am glad to hear the results. Caine is way too snoopy for him to ignore the connection to the bodies and their locations. Now, for more serious talk. You're targeting Calleigh because?" his upturned eyebrow causes Emmett to shrink like a small child.

"She's the easiest to cross. I'm not trying to impress her. Though her approval would mean the world to me, I am more focused on becoming like you. Money, power, family. You have it all and besides the house arrest, you're pretty much scotch free of any crime. I want that. I need that." Esteban's eyes turned soft for a moment before honesty shown bright.

"Before Leigh, I just wanted to kill. I've always had that fixation on death, you know this. Anyway, I was playing with anywhere from two to five girls at a time. Since they discovered my handiwork and she interviewed me, I felt that the only thing that mattered was her opinion. I always tried harder from then on out. Each cut, precise, each puncture exact. All that mattered was that she had no other response but to be impressed." Esteban turns a bit wistful and Emmett is again envious of how Calleigh came into his lifestyle so easily. "How'd the spitfire take you trying to impress her?"

"She told me she was impressed heavily on the fact that I left no evidence. Especially the Abigail Nunez case." At the name Emmett notices the droop in his stature. Guilt. "Are you…?"

With a sigh, Esteban looks sullen. "It's the only murder I am actually remorseful for. I never thought I could cause someone so much pain. Leigh was devastated. She wouldn't even look for me for three days after our first night together. She hated me. And she hated me for a LONG while mind you. I had to show her that I was more than just financially stable. I literally had to sexually dominate her because she would misbehave so damn much. But that is a story for another day. Point is, if you want to impress a girl, impress her directly. Don't use _**my**_ Leigh as a surrogate." Emmett immediately got the gravity of not only the situation, but he figured out why esteban was so angry.

"Calleigh belongs to you and you only esteban. I just wanted you guys to notice me, and then I was going to go back under." Esteban's face turns into a sinister smirk and even Emmett couldn't stop the shudder that rolled through his body. "relax Emmett, I just found you the perfect surrogate to practice on."

Emmett joins his idol, smirks identical as he catches on.

He couldn't have Calleigh, but he could have Natalia.


	11. Chapter 11

Calleigh shoots up in the bed, a silent scream making its way past her lips, clutching at the body lying next to her. This was a too familiar scene, her having a panic attack in the middle of the night, having to reach for the closest person. And she has _**never **_been alone since Esteban has come into her life.

"Leigh, I'm right here mi todo. I'm right here, no worry. You're not going back, you're staying right here with me, with us." His words soothe her and she finds herself clinging onto his chest, not caring for the scars she's leaving. She had always had this crippling feeling of having to have to go back to Caine's team. And every nightmare resulted in her having aforementioned anxiety attacks. "He, h, they." Her voice turned distraught and esteban flipped her, pressing her into the mattress. He's long since learned that she would calm faster if she felt swallowed. She described it as the feeling of a very tight hug, one that you couldn't help but feel protected.

Her shaking and sobbing slowly but surely passed and he felt himself relaxing just as she does. Not that he'd like to admit, he had a _**very**_ soft and pliable side when it came to her. He had always thought that the concept of love was some bullshit people told their children to help them sleep at night. She was more than his everything, she actually made him feel human. She was his soul. And he never thought he would end up feeling this way about another person. But now he has four people he can give his undying love to. And that was weird. But he couldn't ever complain.

"esteban?" her voice sounded small and broken. He looks down at her, eyes softer than ever and he plants a kiss on her forehead. "Si?"

"don't let them get me. I don't want to go back." The moon brings in some light and he can see the glazed over green irises of her eyes. _She was still sleeping. _"I won't Leigh. You'll always be with me, with us." Her shivering stops and she buries her body into his. "Don't let them take me, or our children. They don't want to help me; they want to destroy you. Don't let them take us."

She continues to mumble and he continues to soothe until she falls back asleep. He goes into his bathroom to take a cold shower to calm himself down.

"They're going to pay for this" he whispers to himself.

Natalia could feel the air shift as soon as she stepped out of her shower. Something about that prickly feeling that radiates from head to toe and keeps the goosebumps and hairs stand up on end. Something was wrong. She creeps down her bathroom, her heartbeats making the only audible sound in the room. The hallway grew thick with tension and Natalia sent Eric one simple abbreviation "SOS". She reaches her gun on her dresser and traces her way thru her house.

The rooms were dark and she hated the feeling of such heaviness pressing down on her nerves. She couldn't hear over the sound of the pounding of her heart and head. She sees her front door ajar and she approached slowly. She could see only a shadow along the floor of her porch. The feeling grew as she eyed the shadow more.

Something seemed off about it. Unnatural. It didn't dawn on her until she stepped closer and her eyes adjusted to her porch light. And soon the reality of the situation hit her. Hard.

It was a body. And she knew exactly what this was about. Stepping further out her door she she's the mouth of the woman was sliced at the corners, just like the others, but this time, her eyelids had been ripped off, and her eyeballs seemed to bulge. On her chest, a message had been carved into her dead flesh.

"I want my own Calleigh too."

(AN: mi todo=my everything)


End file.
